A Sunless Vilage
by 1MessedUpChild
Summary: When the Akastuki get a hold of Naruto and change his memory's His friends decide to "help" him. But does he even want to be helped?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto awoke to a morning like any other day. A rock through his window. The small 9 year old hid under the covers until the drunken shouts where no longer audible. He sniffled and sat up. He thought for a while, trying to decide whether or not to make breakfast and decided against it. He was running low on food and missions where a rare privilege right now, seeing as they had made peace with Suna. Naruto happened to glance at the clock and yelped "10:30!? How'd it get so late!?" He jumped up, showered, got dressed, and dropped of his rent. His landlord was one of the few civilians that liked him enough to cut him a little slack when he was running low on money. He ran all the way to the training ground, excited to see both his brother and his old crush. And of corse he was more then happy to see Kakashi, who had become a father to him. "He's sooooo STUPID! " Naruto slowed down a little. There was a loud, sarcastic laugh, "And what sort of ninja wears ORANGE!?" More laughing. Naruto was only walking now his grin faltered and he now wore a frown. He hid behind a tree "I'm getting tired of the way he whines." There was no mistaking it. It was Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi who were making fun of him. His jaw locked and he desperately tried to fight the tears. He tried to think happy thoughts but instead memories of being beating, yelled at, even...raped return to feed the fire. He sobbed and his "friends" finally noticed him. "There you are," Kakashi said, "We have a mission... Naruto?" He said gently, lying his hand on the young blonds shoulder at the same time. Naruto flinched away and ran. He ran deep, deep into the forest until he found a clearing. He quietly sobbed in a small cave he found and, eventually, passed out from exhaustion. Naruto did not notice the two man group enter the clearing, more did he notice then draw nearer. "I didn't think it be THIS easy! Did you, Itachi?" Kisame said . Itachi just stared at the blond, broken boy and smirked. "No," He said, amusement daring to show in his voice, " I didn't." He cast a justu to make sure Naruto would not wake up until they where back at the base and picked him up. "Let's go." He said calmly. The Weasel, the fish, and the unconscious boy disappeared just before Kakashi and the rest of his team could arrive.  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto awoke he was surprised to find that a) he wasn't in a place he recognized and b) he wasn't alone. Panic began to flood over him. "Where am I? Oh no, what if its another one of the REALLY violent villagers?" He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pretend he was still asleep. It didn't work, suddenly there was a man wearing an orange mask lying next to him. "Wake up now Kit." He whispered gently to Naruto. The blond boy cracked one eye open. "W-what's going on?" He whimpered. The man lifted his mask just enough to show Naruto his smile. "Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you." He cooed "We just want to protect you." Naruto sniffled, "R-really?"

As Tobi was talking to the small boy, outside the door two people tried to listen, "Move your fucking hand you fucking Hell bound Heathen. I'm NOT a fag!" Hidan hissed. "Oh really? That's not what your body said last night!" Kakuzu said with a smirk. Hidan only kicked him with a blush trying to creep up on his face, then turned his attention to the door again. Silence. "I. Can't. MOTHER FUCKING HEAR!" He growled, Kakuzu laughed and dragged him away. Angry Hidan = VERY happy Kakuzu. Not even a second later did the door open with Tobi and Naruto, hand in hand, standing there. "You must be hungry." Tobi said to Naruto who nodded. Tobi smiled again and picked him up. "Itachi's justu must still be wearing off." He thought as he carried the young boy to the kitchen. "I'll make him something to eat then straight to bed." He added to himself. "Things are going to get interesting around here" said a deep voice from behind him.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Sasori!" Tobi said happily "Tobi found a good boy!" He piped, stepping aside to show the small blonde boy. "Save it Tobi. I'm already aware of his presence." The redheaded puppet said blankly. Tobi sighed. "Okay, okay. Don't scare him tough. Pe- uh, Leader-sama needs to speak with him." Tobi walked to the rice maker and flicked it on. "He's malnourished so he needs something easy to digest." Tobi thought to himself. "Some plain rice and sauce will be fine." He heard a small squeaky noise behind him and turned around. Naruto was sitting up and starring at Sasori, who he obviously didn't trust. Naruto was tense, glaring slightly at the redhead and making a small, animal like noise, all the while keeping his hands hidden. Tobi smiled at the cleverness of the boy "Really Sasori? I told you not to scare him." Tobi whined. "I DIDN'T!" Sasori blurted, Naruto hissed at the sudden loudness. "He doesn't need to give the Kyuubi power, he just needs people to think he has." "How very clever." The two men agreed in a secret conversation through telecommunication. Tobi turned off the rice maker and made a plate for the small boy. "Munch time!" Naruto cried happily. He went to reach for the food and quickly stopped himself, this confused both men. "Aren't you hungry?" Tobi asked. Naruto nodded, "But...I-I, Is, is it bad? Is it yucky?" Naruto asked softly. Tobi frowned, the years of abuse had more of an effect on the fox child then he had originally thought. "Of corse not," Tobi said gently, " Naru-chan, you're safe here. I promise." Naruto glanced at the puppet man, who in turn gave one of his oh-so-rare gentle smiles. That was enough conformation for the blonde who started to scarf down the food as if it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Tobi chuckled and started the rice cooker once more in anticipation of what the boy would say next. "More please!"

AN: I known Naruto is acting oddly young for an 8 year old, but no one has ever cared to tell him how, or when, to grow up. Also he couldn't afford real school so he is a little bit ignorant. I hope this clears up some confusion.  
ALSO THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS! I love going into my inbox and having all these awesome messages pop up X3! And I want to say, I'm sorry for not uploading for so long, I went on vacation, moved, changed schools, AND I don't have a computer so I'm doing this on my phone, but I will try to make longer chapters. Okay love you, bye 3


End file.
